Right Where I Want To Be
by jellybean96
Summary: Collection of moments between two people in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi loves! Here is a new story for all of you! I really hope that you enjoy this one. I already have an idea of where it's going, so yeah. It'll basically be different little snapshots of moments in Grant and Skye's lives. And they're all linked together into one big story! :)  
Also, this is in the same world as my one-shot _Finally_. If you haven't read that, it's okay, you don't really need to. But you should. Because it's great. :)

And, in this story, May and Ward never slept together.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Skye walks into the lounge, a bottle of the best liquor on the BUS in one of her hands and two drinking glasses in her other hand. She approaches Ward where he sits on the couch, reading a new book.  
"Hey," she says to him.  
He looks up at her, "Hi."  
"Care to join me?" She asks, shaking the bottle in front of him, "Didn't really want to drink alone."  
He thinks for a moment and then sets his book down, "Might as well."  
She smiles and sits down on the coffee table in front of him, pouring him a glass and then hands it to him. She then pours herself a glass and the two of them begin talking.  
"I'm kind of having flashbacks right now" Skye says eventually, "to my first mission with you guys."  
"Remind me which one that was?" he asks, taking a sip of his drink.  
"That 0-8-4. In Peru."  
"Ah, yeah. That certainly was a crazy mission."  
"And we were in this same exact position we are now." She points out. "Sitting like this, drinking a little bit, I scolded you for not getting your wound checked out."  
"In my defense, it was only skin deep. I've had worse." He takes another drink.  
"Yeah, well, I don't need my S.O. to die. Cause if you do, then who's going to train me?" she gives him a smile as she takes a drink.  
He chuckles, "Yeah. And I saw you on the mission today. Don't you go dying on me either, Rookie. Because then I won't have anyone to boss around anymore." He smiles and takes a drink.  
She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'm too cool to die in the field." She takes a drink.  
"You say that now," he tells her, "but eventually, you'll be in the field and you're gonna get seriously hurt. Then you'll eat your words. Trust me."  
"Yes, but luckily for me, I have a super awesome S.O. who will be the first to come running if something does happen."  
"Of course I will."  
"It works both ways, you know," she informs him, "if you ever get injured again, you know I'll be the first one to scold you for actually getting hurt."  
"I'd be appalled if you didn't." He smiles. Leaning forward to grab the bottle of liquor, he stops and winces. The wince isn't very big, and being in such close proximity, Skye notices.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"I'm okay. It's already been looked at. Barely a scratch."  
"Can I see?"  
"What?"  
"I said, can I see. Growing up in an orphanage, I've seen my fair share of injuries from other kids. Now let me see." She sets her drink down and moves to sit on the couch beside him, lifting up the side of his shirt. When she sees the white gauze and bandage on his side, with a bit of blood soaking through. "Wow. That is definitely not an injury from the orphanage," she says to herself. She slowly reaches out to touch the skin around the wound, and when she makes contact, he breathes in sharply. "I'm really glad you got this looked at," she tells him, "I'm pretty sure that this could have got infected if you didn't have it looked at."  
"Skye…" he says gently, but she ignores him.  
"I mean, I'm sure that it looks pretty bad. I can't believe that this happened!"  
"Skye." He says a little more sternly this time.  
She keeps her hand on his skin and looks up at him, neither of them realizing how close their faces are together. She swallows nervously at how close they are and looks directly into his eyes.  
"Yeah?" she asks him, barely above a whisper.  
"We're uh, we're kinda close right now." He points out.  
"I guess we are." She says back, barely above a whisper.  
"I should probably find FitzSimmons to have them change my bandage."  
"Yeah, you probably should."  
Skye slowly leans forward, keeping eye contact. Her gaze flicks down to his lips, and then back to his eyes. She's almost begging him to kiss her. His gaze flicks down to her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. It's as if he's asking for permission. And then all of a sudden, she is closing the space between them. She kisses him with as much passion she can muster. For a moment, he kisses her back. But just as quickly, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.  
"We can't," he whispers.  
"Of course we can," she whispers back, eyes still closed.  
"We'd be breaking too many rules," he informs her.  
"I love breaking the rules," she says, and then leans forward to his ear, "besides, no one else is around right now. May's in the cockpit, FitzSimmons is down in the lab, and my dad is in his office. If we're quiet, we'll be fine." She places a single kiss right below his ear, his ticklish spot.  
That's what does him in. He grabs her shoulders in both of his hands, pulling her back sharply. She looks at him slightly scared, and before she can say anything, his lips are on hers again. He wraps his arms around her waist, while hers go around his neck. He pulls her closer, and she lets him, adjusting herself so she is straddling his lap. She starts tangling her fingers in his hair as he starts kissing down her neck.  
"Grant…" she says softly when he reaches a sensitive spot.  
He lets out a low growl at the way she says his name.  
"Why don't we take this to my bunk?" she asks him, pulling his lips back to her own.  
"Sounds good," he says back. Standing up from the couch, he pulls her up with him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. They continue to kiss as he walks the two of them to Skye's bunk.  
Once there, he walks them inside and then uses one of his hands to slide the door closed behind them, and then presses Skye against the door as he kisses her once again.  
She reaches her hands down and slips them underneath the back of his shirt, scratching her nails down his skin, causing him to moan. Running her hands up his back, she tries lifting the shirt up and over his head. Smiling against her lips, he uses his hips to hold her in place against the door, and then uses both hands to remove his shirt, tossing it to the floor.  
He grabs hold of her again and then moves away from the door, backing up to sit down on the bed. He moves his hands to Skye's waist and then slowly runs them up her skin, giving her shivers at the touch. Removing his hands, he begins popping each of the buttons on her over shirt, letting it fall down her arms to the floor.  
When she moves her hands down to his belt buckle, he stops her, pulling away slightly, "Are you sure about this?" he asks.  
She nods her head, "I'm right where I wanna be."  
He chuckles, "That was so cheesy."  
Skye smiles, "Just shut up and kiss me."  
He smiles wide, and then leans forward, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss once more.

* * *

Grant is lying in the bed on his back, beneath the cool, white sheets, a smile playing at his lips. One of his arms is bent up underneath of his head, the other arm wrapped protectively around Skye's bare waist, pulling her close. Skye is lying on her front, her head on Grant's chest. One of her arms is wrapped around his torso, the other one drawing lazy shapes on his bare chest. Their legs are tangled together underneath of the sheets.

"Are you okay with this?" Skye asks suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Okay with what?" he asks, gently playing with the ends of her hair.

"_Us_," she emphasizes, "what we just did."  
"If you're asking if I regret it, then no, I don't regret it."  
"But, isn't there like, some kind of fraternization rule amongst colleagues, within SHIELD?"  
"I think so," he shrugs, "but I don't think they've ever really had problems with it."  
"How so?"  
"Well, usually agents don't want to risk screwing up their job or something, so they don't start dating, or one of them will switch teams so that their missions can't be compromised emotionally. And none of them really have to worry about family, because no one ever has time for a family with this job."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know," she shrugs, "guess I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Us. And where we're gonna go from here."  
"I was thinking we'd go out to the kitchen and grab some food," Grant speaks up, "and then maybe come back here for a round two."  
Skye hits him on the chest, "I'm being serious here. Was this just a one-time thing, or is it actually going somewhere?"  
"Well, where were you hoping this would go?"  
"I don't know," she says again, continuing to draw random shapes on his bare chest. "I was kinda hoping that maybe, it would develop, beyond just us sleeping together."  
"Like a relationship?"  
"Yeah," she says, "I mean, I know that I have feelings for you and everything, and I have for a while now. But do you have feelings for me?"  
He looks down at her and removes his hand from underneath of his head, lifting her chin so that he can look at her. "I wouldn't have done any of this, if I didn't feel anything for you. I can promise you that. I don't just sleep around with anyone."  
"And neither do I," Skye says, smiling up at him.  
"Good," he smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now, I don't know about you, but I am hungry. Do you want something to eat?"  
"Um, maybe some of those cookies that Simmons made yesterday." She smiles at him.  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
She thinks for a moment, "Um, maybe a glass of milk too. For the cookies."  
"Alright. I'll be back." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stands up from the bed, pulling his boxers on, followed by his t-shirt. Skye watches him walk away and then pulls the sheets completely around her body, lying back on the bed. She sighs and snuggles deeper into the bed, breathing in the scent of Grant.  
Her eyes slowly begin to droop closed when she hears a voice, waking her back up slightly.  
"You falling asleep on me, Rookie?"  
She looks up to see Grant standing in the doorway to her bunk, a plate of cookies in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other.  
"Technically," she begins, sitting up slightly, "I'm not falling asleep on you, because you aren't lying on this bed."  
"Touché." He says.  
"And second, it's not my fault I'm so exhausted."  
"Actually, it is. You kissed me first."  
"True. But it's _your_ fault for being so ripped, which made me want to kiss you." She bites her lip at the thought of his abs.  
"Oh, you mean this?" He sets the glass of milk down on the table next to him and lifts up his t-shirt, showing her his abs.  
Skye smiles, "Yep. There they are. All 8 of them." After a moment the smile falls from her face. "You should probably have your bandage changed. It's grossing me out."  
"Hmm, you weren't saying that a little while ago. You know, when we were-"  
"Oh my gosh!" Skye blushes, burying her face in her hands. "Stop. I'd never even done that before."  
"Coulda fooled me," he smirks, "Now," he says, holding up the cookies, "would you like a cookie? Or are you too tired?"  
"Too tired," Skye collapses back onto the bed.  
Grant chuckles at how cute he thinks she looks at the moment. Her face is buried in the pillow, her hair strewn everywhere.  
"Okay then," he sets the plate next to the milk, "I'll just leave this here. You can have one when you wake up. Okay?" He turns to leave when she speaks up.  
"Wait!"  
He turns back around and looks at her, "Yes?"  
"Stay with me?"  
He sighs, "I guess so." He walks towards the bed when she holds her hand out.  
"Nope. Shirt off."  
He smiles, shaking his head and then pulls his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Better?"  
"Much," she smiles. "But after we wake up, you're getting that bandage changed. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
He smiles at her and then climbs into the bed with her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.  
Skye closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into Grant's embrace, placing a single kiss to his shoulder before closing her eyes.  
"Goodnight Grant," she says softly, already beginning to fall asleep.  
Grant smiles down at her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Skye."

* * *

So? What did you all think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I'd love to know what you think about this story so far. And if you have any moments that'd you'd like to see included, drop a review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do. Can't guarantee everything will be included though.

Who saw last night's episode? Oh my goodness! It was amazing! So many things happening and it was just fantastic! Like May and Coulson in Mexico City? Holy crap that was crazy! And FitzSimmons at the Academy? That was perfection. They were the "popular kids", as Chloe put it. So cute!  
And then Skye! Oh my goodness! That scene with her and Coulson on the BUS! I cried too! Chloe was absolutely fantastic during that scene, seriously. Amazing. And the fact that she wasn't like, discourage or anything, but that she had a revelation! She spent her whole life searching for a family she thought abandoned her, when it turns out, she had had a family the entire time, who died to protect her. Absolutely wonderful. And did ya'll see Ward at the end of that scene too? When Skye was at the Wall of Valor? He was looking at her and smiling and it was cute.  
And the promo for the next episode! Don't think I can wait until Feb. 4! But Stan Lee is gonna be in it! Eek! So cool!

Okay, done ranting. Don't forget to drop a review!

Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves! I'm back! Thanks for all the positivity on the first chapter! I got a ton of alerts for favorites and follows. That warms my heart! :) **

* * *

Review Replies:

AliceMcNerney: Thank you! I know, same here. I don't think I can wait until the 4th for the new episode. That's too long of a wait. FitzSimmons is perfection.

AinsleyWright: Thank you. I'll see where I can work in your request. :) Feb 4th is way too long!

NCISRookie33: You're welcome, Ward and May just don't work, at all. Same here, I cried like a baby. Me too, though it was kinda funny how she just said it.

LisaMichelle25: Thank you! Aww! Thanks for that. I try my best. Haha! Yeah, #NowayWardandMay

ILoveScissorsAndCoffee: Thank you!

: Thank you. I know right! That was like the best thing ever! Feb 4th is too long of a wait.

**And now, story time! **

* * *

*6 months later*

Phil Coulson walks into the lounge room, a tablet in his hand. When he reaches the center of the room, he looks to see FitzSimmons sitting on the couch together, both eating cereal and discussing some new project they have been working on.

"FitzSimmons," he acknoweledges them as he stands there. They both look up and give him smiles, "Have either of you seen Agent Ward?"

"Hello Sir," Simmons says, "and no, we haven't seen Agent Ward."

"Though I do think he's been holed up in his bunk," Fitz points out, "pretty much all day."

"Oh yes," Simmons says, "I've noticed that too."

"Hmm." Coulson says, "Well, if you see him, tell him that I need to discuss something with him."

"Of course sir," Simmons says, "Actually, here he comes now."

The other two team members turn their heads to see Agent Grant Ward emerging from his bunk, clad in only his boxers and a t-shirt. He has a huge smile on his face and is chuckling.

"Agent Ward," Coulson says, causing the Agent to stop and look over at him.

The smile falls from his face a bit, "Sir." He says.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"May I ask what this entails?"

"It's about a mission, Agent Ward."

"Okay. May I put some pants on first?"

Coulson looks at the man, then speaks, "Yes, you may. Meet me in my office."

Grant nods his head and then turns, going back to his bunk. Once there, he opens the door just a bit, and then enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Skye sits up in the bed when he enters, smiling at him.

"Hey. Where are my snacks?" she asks him, upon taking notice of the lack of food in his hands.

"Sorry," he says, making his way to his closet, "your dad cornered me in the lounge. Said he wants to talk to me about a mission or something."

"Oh," she says, looking around the floor for her bra. "I'm sure everything is okay." She finally spots it, flung over the top of the lamp on his desk.

"I'm not too worried about the meeting," he tells her, exiting his closet, now in a pair of blue jeans.

"Well then why did you look so shaken up when you walked in?"

She asks him, sitting back down on his bed, clasping her bra in the front.

"Because," he says, sitting down next to her on the bed, "I unexpectedly ran into the father of the woman I'm dating. And he doesn't even know. It also doesn't help that I was only in my boxers."

"Aww," Skye says, placing her hand on his face, "you poor thing."

He looks to her, "I should probably go now so he isn't waiting too long."

"Okay," Skye says, watching as he stands up, "but hurry back." She gives him a flirtatious smile.

"I plan on it," he smiles back, then exits the room once more.

* * *

Grant walks up to Coulson's office door, knocking on it with his fist.

"Come in," he hears from the other side.

He opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind him. He walks towards Coulson's desk, seeing the Senior Agent going through a file in front of him.

"Have a seat," Coulson says, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Grant sits down in the chair and waits for further instruction.

Coulson closes the file in front of him and looks at Grant. "I have a mission for you," he says, "it's a solo mission, and Director Fury seems to think that you are the perfect man for the job. This mission is very risky mind you. If you aren't doing everything exactly to the tee, you could get caught and things could take a turn for the worse."

"Okay. What is the mission?"

Coulson reaches behind him and hands him the file folder. "Read for yourself. Then let me know if you're up for the job."

Grant stands up from the chair and accepts the file folder. "I will Sir. I'll go and read this right now. I'll get back to you as soon as I finish."

Coulson nods his head, dismissing the Agent from his office. Grant leaves the office, walking back to his bunk to read the file.

* * *

"Hey baby," Skye says when the door opens, Grant stepping inside.

"Hey," he says back, throwing her a smile. She's sitting on his bed, still wearing what she was before, her laptop on her lap.

"So," she says, setting her laptop down on the bed, "what did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"Apparently Director Fury has a special mission for me."

"Ooh," Skye says, sitting on her knees, "What kind of mission?"

"Don't know," he shrugs, "haven't read the file yet."

"Well, we can read it together then." She smiles.

He sighs, "Sorry Rookie," he holds the file up and points to the cover, "Level 7 and above eyes only."

"This stinks," Skye skulks, falling back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "You do know that I can probably just hack into SHIELD's database again and get the mission info, right?"

He sets the folder down on the table next to him, then walks over to the bed, "Yes, I do know that. Which is why I'm not letting you read the actual file. Because then I could get in some serious trouble." He lays down on the bed on his stomach and smoothes Skye's hair back out of her face.

She looks at him, "You will be careful though, right?"

He smiles, "Always am."

* * *

Everyone gathers into the debriefing room, around the holotable, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Okay," Coulson begins, tapping a few buttons on the table, "Director Fury has just assigned us a new mission. Well, technically it is just a mission for Agent Ward, as Director Fury believes his expertise will be well used in this situation. I am not at liberty to disclose all of the information, however, what I can tell all of you, is that Agent Ward will be going in to retrieve some information from a female foreign operative about something highly classified. We don't know how she got the information, why is why Agent Ward will go in and figure that out. He is advised to use any tactics at his disposable to get the information."

"So long as he doesn't sleep with her," Skye mutters under her breath. The team looks at her and she stands up straighter, stumbling over her words, "Well, I mean, you know, he-he doesn't _have_ to sleep with the girl to get the information. I'm sure there are plenty of other ways to get the information from. You know, you don't want to-to sleep with someone just so that you..." she trails off, "I'm gonna stop talking now."

She sinks back a bit and Grant looks over at her as Coulson starts talking again.

"Smooth," he mouths, giving her a small smile.

She sticks her tongue out at him, and folds her arms. She turns her attention back to her dad and listens to the rest of the mission information that he is allowed to disclose.

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright," Skye whispers as she dabs at the wound on Grant's leg.

"Me too," he whispers back. The two of them are in the lab, with FitzSimmons, getting Grant fixed up. "Things were going great. I just didn't think she'd pull out a dagger and strike me with it when I refused to sleep with her."

"Well, she probably assumed you would be great, which you are, and then got really mad."

"Maybe. I just never even saw that coming at all." Skye smiles.

"That's great Skye." She turns to see Simmons standing next to her, a tray in her hands. "I'll just patch him up, then."

Skye steps back, tossing the bloody gauze into the waste bin. She watches as Simmons sews up Grant's leg wound. She cringes slightly, thankful that she has yet to be patched up like that.

When she finishes, Simmons steps back and sets the tray down on a different table, "There we are," she smiles, "all patched up. Though you must take things easy so as to not open your stitches. No vigorous workouts or training for a while."

Grant glances over at Skye and she just smirks at him, mouthing, "That means no sex." He inwardly groans.

"Now," Simmons says, "let's get you back to your bunk so you can rest up a bit."

"Oh I can take him," Skye says, stepping back over to them, "I was gonna go back that direction anyways."

"Okay," Simmons says, "here are his pain killers too." She hands Skye a small bottle.

"Thanks," she looks over at Grant and smiles, "come on Robot. Let's get you to your bunk so you can recharge."

He rolls his eyes and stands from the table, allowing Skye to support some of his extra weight. They turn and exit the lab, albeit somewhat slow, and carefully make their way up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Once they reach Grant's bunk, Skye lies him down on the bed, finding an extra pillow to prop his leg up just a bit. She makes sure he is comfortable before turning to leave.

"Wait," he says, "where are you going?"

"To dad's office. I have to tell him something."

"Why can't you stay with me?" He asks her.

"Grant Ward, are you seriously acting like a child right now?"

"No. I'd just really like some company while I have to be holed up in my room for who knows how long."

"Well, we both know that you can't have sex right now. And if i were to stay in here, it might possibly lead to that. Which could in turn, re-open your stitches that you just had done. And do you really want to be the one to tell Simmons why they re-opened in the first place?"

Grant thinks for a minute, "You have a point there. Especially since no one knows we're together."

"Speaking of which, I was actually on my way to tell my dad just that."

"That we're together?" Skye nods her head. "Why?"

"Well, it's been six months and I don't really like keeping things from the team, especially dad. And I'm pretty sure that he was a little curious as to why I basically told you not to sleep with that operative."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with?"

"Uh, naw. I think I'll do this one on my own."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back."

"I know you will," she places a kiss to his forehead and then leaves his bunk.

* * *

Skye approaches Coulson's office door, knocks a few times and then waits. "Come in," she hears from the other side and then opens the door. She walks inside and shuts the door behind her, making her way further into her father's office.

"Hello Skye," Coulson says, looking up from his paperwork.

"Hi dad," she says, stepping forward, "can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Have a seat." She moves and sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay," she starts, "so you're probably curious as to why I 'freaked out' earlier about Grant not sleeping with the female operative."

"You're right. I am a bit curious."

She looks down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs, "Well, you see, we're dating. Grant and I are dating." Upon not hearing anything, she looks up at her dad. He's just sitting there with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say something."

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know. I've known for quite some time now."

"But, we've been so careful not to let anyone figure it out."

"Well, it seems you weren't careful enough. I've noticed all of the small moments between the two of you."

"Well then, why didn't you say anything. If you knew all this time, then how come you didn't call us out on it?!"

"I didn't say anything, because I knew that you two could handle it. I knew that you wouldn't any technicalities to keep you apart, or have your feelings compromise any missions."

"Well, I appreciate your trust in me."

"I have no reason not to trust you."

"Thank you dad. That means a lot."

He gives her a smile, "You're welcome."

She smiles back and stands from her chair, "Well, I'm gonna go and check on Grant. Make sure he hasn't tore his stitches by being an idiot. So, yeah. I'll see you later. Bye dad."

With a small wave, Skye walks out of Coulson's office, and back towards Grant's bunk.

* * *

"Agent Ward," Coulson says, entering the lounge.

Grant looks up from his spot on the couch next to Skye. His leg is elevated on the coffee table in front of him, and Skye's arms are wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He has a book in his hands, open to the page he had just been reading.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Coulson says, and then turns and walks from the room, towards his office.

Grant looks down at Skye and she just nods her head, sitting up slightly and unwrapping herself from around him. Marking the page of the book, he sets it down next to him and then stands up from the couch, being mindful of his leg. He then makes his way towards Coulson's office, a slight limp in his step. When he reaches the office, the door is already partially open. He pushes it open even further, and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat Agent Ward," Coulson gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

Grant sits down in the chair, extending his leg out in front of him, and looks up at Coulson.

"May I ask what this is about, Sir?"

Coulson walks around to the front desk and leans up against it, crossing his arms in front of him.

"How long have you been dating Skye?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question Ward. How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"6 months."

"I see. And during those six months, have you been treating her with the upmost respect?"

"Of course."

"And do you know that if you ever even think about hurting her in any way, shape, or form, there is going to be some serious consequences?"

"Sir?"

Coulson leans forward slightly, "I may not have known Skye for her entire life, Agent Ward, but I do know that when she gets hurt, she does not take it well. When she's hurt, everyone else knows it. Which means that I'll know it too. And that also means, that it's most likely you who hurt her. And in that case, well, I'll have no other choice but to kick you off this team. As well as some other things that we won't mention at this point. Now, do you understand where I'm going with this, Agent Ward?" Grant nods his head. "Excellent. You are excused."

Coulson stands up and walks back around behind his desk. He takes a seat and looks back down at his paperwork. Grant stands up from his seat and turns, limping out the door back towards the lounge room.

* * *

Once he reaches the lounge, he walks over to Skye and sits down next to her, elevating his leg once more. Wrapping herself around him again, she lies her head on his chest and notices his heart beating faster. Skye sits up quickly and looks at him. He's just staring straight in front of her. No emotion written on his face.

"Grant?" She calls his name, trying to get his attention. "Grant."

Breaking from his trance, he turns his head and looks her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"What did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He said that if I ever hurt you, or ever even think about hurting you, he'll have things done to me that you wouldn't even think of."

"Huh," Skye muses allowed, "that's a bit harsh. But it does make some bit of sense."

He gives her a look, "In what way does any of that make sense?"

"Well, I may not have known him my entire life, but I am definitely daddy's girl. I think he's making up for lost time. He'll do anything to keep me safe."

"As will I. Which is why, you have absolutely no reason to worry about me hurting you. Because that's never going to happen."

"I sure hope it doesn't." She smiles, hugging him close. He wraps one of his arms around her, pulling her close and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Because I don't ever want to lose you. At this point in my life, I'm right where I want to be."

"Same here." He smiles.

"Will you read to me some more?" She asks him after a quiet moment.

He smiles again, "Of course." He picks the book up off of the couch and opens to the page where they left off and continues reading. Skye snuggles deeper into his side, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she listens to his soothing, calming voice.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope that you did. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought. I'd love to know. **

**Also, for those of you reading my other story, It's Not Always Easy, the next chapter of that should be up soon. Not sure when exactly, but not much longer. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi loves! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Makes me happy. So, here's the next one for you all. Hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Skye walks up the spiral staircase, breathing heavily after her semi-intense workout. She makes her way towards the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. When she walks into the kitchen, she sees Jemma and Leo sitting at the counter, Leo eating out of a bowl of pretzels and they are both scrolling through something on their respective tablets.  
"Hey Jemma, Leo" Skye says, opening the fridge to get a water bottle out.  
"Hello, Skye," Jemma says, looking up at her best friend with a huge smile. "How was your workout?"  
"Exhausting. Though it wasn't as rigorous as usual because we did a bit of working out early this morning." Skye says with a wink.  
Jemma scrunches up her face, "Thank you for that mental image," she says.  
"That is going to take some extreme mental scrubbing." Leo says now, getting a look of disgust on his face.  
Skye just smirks as she takes a sip from her water bottle. She loves how she can make both scientists get all flustered at the thought of her and Grant together.  
"So," Jemma says, when she gathers herself once more, "speaking of Grant, where might he be?"  
"He's still down in the gym. Said he's gonna do a little bit of cleaning up or something before he comes up here." She opens the fridge again and grabs a stem of grapes out of the bag.  
"Oh, okay. I was just curious is all."  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers."  
"Who's gonna hit the showers?"  
Both girls turn their heads to see Grant walking into the kitchen, a towel draped around his shoulders.  
"Me," Skye says, "I feel all gross and I need to wash off all of this sticky sweat."  
Grant smiles as he steps towards her, "I'd be happy to help you with that," he removes the towel from around his neck and wraps it around her waist and pulls her close, planting a kiss on her lips.  
She kisses him back and then pulls away, "As much as I'd love that, if you joined me, it'd be very counter productive." She whispers to him.  
He chuckles, "Alright, I get it. Guess I'll just have to wait until another time."  
"Yes you will. Because after my shower, I have to..." She trails off when she hears shouting coming from one end of the BUS. The end containing her dad's office. She can hear her dad's voice, and a voice she's never heard before.  
"Hey, who's in dad's office?"  
"Fury," Jemma says.  
Grant's eyes go wide, and he releases Skye from the towel, "Wait. Fury is here? On the BUS?" Jemma nods her head. "Oh man."  
"Who's Fury?" Skye asks.  
Grant turns to face her, "Nick Fury. The director of SHIELD."  
"What? Why is he on the BUS?"  
"Don't know," Leo says, "all we know is that he showed up this morning, and he's been here ever since."  
"He got in this morning?" Grant asks, "how come no one told us?"  
"In case you're forgetting, no one told us because we were otherwise occupied this morning," Skye informs him with a wink. Don't really think anyone would want to interrupt that."  
He blushes slightly, "Oh right. I remember. How could I not? It was the best way to wake up," he smiles and leans down to kiss her on the lips. At the same time, he reaches out and plucks the last grape from the stem in her hands, popping it into his mouth. "Thank you," he smiles at her.  
She just shakes her head, giving him a tight lipped smile, "Whatever. I'm gonna go and get in the shower." She throws away her empty stem and turns to go to the bathroom, when she stops. The door to Coulson's office opens, and a tall, dark skinned, bald man, with an eye patch over one eye emerges. Skye realizes that he must be Director Fury. Coulson is right behind him, looking slightly deflated, but still standing tall.  
"I want this dealt with immediately, Coulson," he says as he exits the office.  
"I know," Coulson says back, "I'll take care of it."  
"You better," he turns and makes his way towards the three Agents, and the hacker, he just looks at them in brief acknowledgment as he walks past.  
"Sir," Grant and Jemma say in their regular voices while Skye whispers it slightly.  
Director Fury walks past the three of them and then down to the cargo bay doors. When he leaves their sight, Skye turns to Grant, "So that's Director Fury?" He nods his head silently. "He doesn't look too bad." She says.  
"He might seem like that at first," Coulson says, walking into the kitchen, "I've known Nick Fury for years, and trust me when I tell you that you don't want to get onto his bad side."  
"I'll make sure to file that little tidbit away for later," Skye says.  
"In the meantime," Coulson begins, "Skye, Ward, in my office please."  
"I was actually about to shower," Skye starts, "so maybe we could-"  
"_Now_." Coulson says, not looking at either of them, as he continues to walk towards his office. Grant and Skye just glance at each other before making their way out of the kitchen and towards Coulson's office.  
When they reach his office, the door is already open, and they can see Coulson sitting at his desk. Skye walks in first, Grant right behind her.  
"Close the door," he says, and Grant does just that. "Have a seat," he gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk. Grant and Skye both sit down in a chair, waiting patiently for Coulson to begin talking again.  
"I'm sure you're both wondering why Fury was here," they both nod their heads, "it's because he knows. About the two of you."  
"What? How he could possibly know?" Skye asks.  
"Well, I think he's suspected it for a while. He came here to discuss something with me, and he was never going to bring up the two of you, until he arrived."  
"What do you mean?" Grant asks, his eyebrows furrowed.  
Coulson sighs, not really wanting to explain it, "He arrived this morning. We were walking to my office. We passed by your bunk."  
Both Grant and Skye turn bright red in realization of the situation. "Oh," Skye says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her father. "That's kind of embarrassing."  
"How do you think I felt when he confronted me about it?"  
"Probably not very good," Skye mutters.  
"You're right," Coulson says, "Director Fury then went on to ask me how long I knew about the two of you. I told him that I have not known for very long."  
"And what did he say?" Grant asks.  
"He informed me of SHIELD protocols and how he doesn't know how an agent and a consultant will be able to remain working in such close proximity without their feelings getting in the way and compromising missions."  
"Dad, _please_ tell me you defended us." Skye says, giving him a pleading look.  
Coulson sighs and looks at his daughter and her boyfriend, "I assured him that the two of you would not do anything to purposely compromise a mission."  
"Hang on, Sir," Grant speaks up, "Aren't Agents Barton and Romanoff romantically involved? Yet they are both able to remain partners on missions."  
"I understand where you're coming from Agent Ward. However, Agents Barton and Romanoff have worked together for many years, long before they became involved. When they did eventually become romantically involved, Director Fury didn't see it as a necessity to split them up, because they worked so well together and were able to keep their personal lives away from their work. No one ever dared to split them up."  
"So what you're saying," Skye begins, "is that we can stay together and won't have to worry about getting split up into different teams."  
"As long as you two can keep things professional in the field, I don't think we'll have an issue. However, I can't promise you the same from Director Fury."  
"All we're asking for is a chance to prove that we can handle this." Grant says.  
"And that's what I'm giving you both." Coulson says, "A chance, to show me, and Director Fury, that the two of you can handle working together, while in a relationship. One wrong move, and Fury will have all three of our heads on a platter. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir," Grant says, at the same time Skye says, "Yes dad."  
"Excellent," he smiles, "you're both excused."  
The two of them stand from their seats and then turn around and walk out of the office. When they get back to Grant's bunk, he steps inside and turns around to face Skye.  
"So," he begins leaning sideways against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "how about that shower?"  
She just smiles and shakes her head, "Thank you for reminding me. And no, you cannot join me."  
He sighs, "Fine. I'll be here when you're done."  
"Okay. See you in a little bit." She leans up and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and heading towards her own bunk.  
As she walks away, Grant just watches her and smiles to himself. Dating the boss' daughter definitely has its perks.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I'd love to know what you think about it.  
Also, I'm thinking of starting a Tumblr. If you have one, let me know a few pros and cons. Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96**


End file.
